04 Kwietnia 1999
thumb|left 06.55 Zwierzęta świata: Żyjąca Europa - serial dokumentalny, Polska/W. Bryt. (emisja z teletekstem) (stereo) 07.25 Piknik królików - film animowany, USA 08.20 Jezus z Nazaretu (Jesus of Nazareth) (3-ost.) - film historyczny, W. Bryt./Włochy 1977, reż. Franco Zeffirelli, wyk. Robert Powell, Anne Bancroft, Michael York, James Fiorentino (125 min) 10.25 Transmisja z Watykanu Mszy Świętej oraz błogosławieństwo Urbi et Orbi 12.50 Historia filozofii po góralsku ks. J. Tischnera 13.05 A to Polska właśnie - Słupsk 13.55 Bogus - mój przyjaciel na niby (Bogus) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Norman Jewison, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Gerard Depardieu, Haley Joel Osment, Nancy Travis (107 min) 15.50 Od przedszkola do Opola: Piosenki o wiośnie - program rozrywkowy, wyk. Ewa Bem 16.30 Klan (203) - wydanie specjalne - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Halina Dobrowolska, Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger (25 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Psim tropem do domu (Fluke) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Carlo Carlei, wyk. Matthew Modine, Nancy Travis, Eric Stoltz, Max Pomeranc (92 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Dom 2 (8-ost.): Powrót z dalekiej podróży - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Tomasz Borkowy, Halina Rowicka, Tomasz Mędrzak, Jan Englert (90 min) (emisja z teletekstem) 21.45 Taksówka Jedynki: Pisanka 22.00 MdM po godzinach 22.50 Sportowa niedziela 23.10 Zabójcy (Assassins) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Sylvester Stallone, Antonio Banderas, Julianne Moore, Anatoly Davydov (127 min) 01.20 Trzeci stopień ryzyka (Third Degree Burn) - thriller, USA 1989, reż. Roger Spottiswoode, wyk. Treat Williams, Virginia Madsen, C.C.H. Pounder, Richard Masur (93 min) 02.50 Zakończenie programu 06.20 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 06.50 Dom II (7/8) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1998, reż. Jan Łomnicki (dla niesłyszących) 08.20 Słowo na niedzielę 08.30 Program lokalny 09.40 Wielkanoc na Kurpiach 10.20 Calineczka (Thumbelina) - film animowany, USA 1994 11.55 Nie jedzcie stokrotek (Please, Don't Eat the Daisies) - komedia muzyczna, USA 1960, reż. Charles Walters, wyk. Doris Day, David Niven, Janis Paige, Patsy Kelly (110 min) 13.45 Orędzie Wielkanocne Prymasa Polski (dla niesłyszących) 14.05 Szansa na sukces - program rozrywkowy 15.05 Familiada - teleturniej 15.45 Złotopolscy (128): Ruletka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Alina Janowska, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Renata Gabryjelska (25 min) 16.15 Już 35 lat - Znamy się tylko z widzenia - benefis Trubadurów (stereo) 17.05 Spotkanie z Balladą (1): Wesele w Kopydłowie 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Od La Scali do Piwnicy pod Baranami, czyli pieśni Jana Kiepury śpiewa Jacek Wójcicki 19.35 Dla dzieci: Dlaczego to my 20.00 Spotkanie z Balladą (2): Wesele w Kopydłowie 21.00 Szapołowska - nowe spojrzenie - film dokumentalny Macieja Odolińskiego 21.50 Dwójkomania 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Miłosna rozgrywka (Something to Talk About) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1995, reż. Lasse Hallstrom, wyk. Julia Roberts, Dennis Quaid, Robert Duvall, Gena Rowlands (101 min) Tylko u swojej siostry Grace może znaleźć pomoc i zrozumienie... 00.20 Grzegorz Turnau w Teatrze im. Juliusza Słowackiego - koncert (stereo) 01.05 Pożar. Uwięzieni na 37 piętrze (Fire: Trapped on 37th Floor) - film katastroficzny, USA 1991, reż. Robert Day, wyk. Lee Majors, Lisa Hartman, Peter Scolari, John Laughlin (94 min) 02.35 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany, Francja/Wielka Brytania 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany, USA/Francja 08.30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.50 Warszawski magazyn kulturalny 09.10 Są takie miejsca 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Moda i okolice - program Anny Frankowskiej 12.50 Z archiwum WOT 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej 14.05 Śladami Jana Sebastiana Bacha 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci, Francja 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Warszawa znana i nieznana 21.50 Skarby Ziemi Świętej 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Ręce, które leczą - program Zbyszka Nowaka 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Faceci w czerni (Men in Black - The Series) (2/13) - serial animowany, USA 1997, reż. Nathan Chew/ Mike Gogeum/Frank Paur/Dennis Woodyard (25 min) 08.30 Power Rangers (156) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 08.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 09.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 09.50 Disco Relax 10.50 Naga broń 2 1/2 (The Naked Gun 21/2: The Smell of Fear) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. David Zucker, wyk. Leslie Nielsen, Priscilla Presley, George Kennedy, O.J. Simpson (82 min) (powt.) 12.20 Przygody Hucka Finna (Adventures of Huck Finn) - film przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Stephen Sommers, wyk. Elijah Wood, Courtney B. Vance, Jason Robards, Robbie Coltrane (103 min) 14.10 Klub Polsatu 14.20 Flip i Flap: W hołdzie wiecznym chłopcom (Laurel & Hardy: A Tribute to the Boys) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Jeff Weinstock/Gene Rosow, wyk. Laurel, Hardy (94 min) 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Narzeczona dla księcia (The Princess Bride) - komedia fantastyczna, USA 1987, reż. Rob Reiner, wyk. Peter Falk, Fred Savage, Robin Wright, Cary Elwes (93 min) 18.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 19.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.00 Nieoczekiwana zmiana miejsc (Trading Places) - komedia, USA 1983, reż. John Landis, wyk. Dan Aykroyd, Eddie Murphy, Ralph Bellamy, Jamie Lee Curtis (111 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.05 Zaginiony w akcji (Missing in Action) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Joseph Zito, wyk. Chuck Norris, David Tress, Emmet Walsh, James Hong (96 min) 00.00 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 00.05 Ostatnie słowo (The Last Word) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Tony Spiridakis, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Joe Pantoliano, Richard Dreyfuss, Cybill Shepherd (90 min) 01.45 Przeklęty statek (The Haunted Sea) - horror, USA 1997, reż. Daniel Patrick, wyk. Joanna Pacuła, Krista Allen, James Brolin (67 min) 03.10 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Nudnik (3) - serial animowany dla dzieci, USA/Czechosłowacja 1991 08.30 Mandy i zwierzaki (Animal Ark) (9) - serial dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania 1997 10.00 Czarownice znad jeziora (The Witching of Ben Wagner) - film dla dzieci, USA 1990, reż. Paul Annett, wyk. Justin Gocke, Sam Bottoms, Bettina Rae, Sylvia Sidney (105 min) 11.45 Tarzan (13) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.40 Muppety na Manhattanie (The Muppets Take Manhattan) - film dla dzieci, Wielka Brytania/USA 1984, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Dabney Coleman, Art Carney, James Coco, Joan Rivers (110 min) 14.30 TVN - Między nami mówiąc 14.40 Tańczący z wilkami (Dances with Wolves) (2-ost.) - western, USA 1990, reż. Kevin Costner, wyk. Kevin Costner, Mary McDonnell, Graham Greene, Rodney A.Grant (95 min) 16.15 Teleplotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 16.45 Czas to pieniądz - teleturniej 17.15 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Zostań gwiazdą - program rozrywkowy 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Commando - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Mark L. Lester, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Rae Dawn Chong, Dan Hedaya, Vernon Wells (105 min) 21.15 Szkarłatna litera (The Scarlet Letter) - film kostiumowy, USA 1995, reż. Roland Joffe, wyk. Demi Moore, Gary Oldman, Robert Duvall, Robert Prosky (150 min) 23.45 Telewizjer - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 00.15 Mecz NBA - Houston Rockets - Seattle Supersonic 02.30 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Daisy Town 10.00 101 najpiękniejszych piosenek z filmów Disneya - program produkcji USA 11.00 Tajemnice zapisane w Biblii (Secrets of the Bible Code Revealed) - film dokumentalny, USA 1987 12.00 Życie zwierząt (ZOO Live z Jack Hanna) (64) - film przyrodniczy 12.30 Max i przyjaciele (1) - serial 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych - wydanie świąteczne 14.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 15.45 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.30 Pogromcy zła (Counterstrike) (1) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1997, reż. Vincent Fournier, wyk. Christopher Plummer, Simon MacCorkindale, Sophie Michaud, James Purcell 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii (The Fall of the European Dynasties) (2/7) - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1997, reż. Frederic Mitterrand 18.40 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 19.05 McCall (Equalizer) (41) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Richard Compton, wyk. Edward Woodward, Patricia Kalember, Earl Hindman, Mitchell Lichtenstein, Lois Smith 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Fałszywie oskarżona (Falsely Accused) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Lisa Hartman, James Staley, Gwynth Walsh (90 min) 00.45 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sex i pieniądze - film fabularny 01.45 Zakończenie programu 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Słowo na niedzielę 07.35 Na Orawie biją dzwony 08.05 Złotopolscy (61,62): Miłość to jest piękna sprawa, Trudne uczucia - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Radosław Piwowarski (powt.) 08.55 Ujek - Józef Krzeptowski (1) - reportaż Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 09.40 Dzień dobry na dzień dobry 10.10 Gonić królika - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1986 11.05 Hulaj dusza - magazyn folklorystyczny 11.35 Muzyczna maszyna (1): Przygoda w Agapelandzie- serial animowany, USA 12.00 Dla młodych widzów: Szkoła na wesoło - Koncert Wielkanocny 12.30 Wujek 'Zero' - film dokumentalny Bogusława Klimsa o Zdzisławie Pręgowskim 13.00 Transmisja niedzielnej Mszy Św. (stereo) 14.05 Krzyżacy (1) - film historyczny, Polska 1960, reż. Aleksander Ford, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Grażyna Staniszewska, Mieczysław Kalenik, Aleksander Fogiel (84 min) 15.40 Kraina uśmiechu - program muzyczny Kazimierza Kowalskiego (stereo) 16.30 Ludzie listy piszą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Hrabia Kaczula (27/44) - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.40 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Każdemu wolno kochać - komedia, Polska 1933, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz/Janusz Warnecki, wyk. Adolf Dymsza, Mariusz Maszyński, Mira Zimińska, Józef Orwid (90 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.00 Lalka (2) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has, wyk. Beata Tyszkiewicz, Mariusz Dmochowski, Tadeusz Fijewski, Jan Kreczmar (77 min) 21.00 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic (1), wyk. Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Beata Rybotycka, Jacek Wójcik (55 min) 21.55 Latarnik - magazyn kulturalny 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 TEATR TELEWIZJI: Rozmowy przy wycinaniu lasu - Polska 1998, reż. Stanisław Tym, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Paweł Burczyk, Bogusław Sochnacki, Tomasz Sapryk (98 min) 00.50 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.00 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 01.35 Honor dziecka - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1976, reż. Feridun Erol, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Andrzej Wojaczek, Hanna Mikuć, Emilia Krakowska (60 min) 02.40 Panorama (powt.) 03.05 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 03.10 Lalka (2) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1968, reż. Wojciech Jerzy Has (powt.) 04.20 III Gala Piosenki Biesiadnej - Biesiada bez granic (1), wyk. Krzysztof Tyniec, Hanna Śleszyńska, Beata Rybotycka, Jacek Wójcik (55 min) (powt.) 05.05 L.J.K. - film dokumentalny Ireny Wollen (powt.) 06.05 WSPOMNIEŃ CZAR: Każdemu wolno kochać - komedia, Polska 1933, reż. Mieczysław Krawicz/Janusz Warnecki (powt.) 06.00 Talent za talent - program dla dzieci 06.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 07.00 Życie jak poker (48) - telenowela, Polska, reż. Waldemar Krzystek (25 min) 07.30 Rodzina zastępcza (3) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 08.00 Kojak (62) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (powt.) 09.00 Bonanza (56) - serial przygodowy, USA 1959-1973, wyk. Lorne Greene, Michael Landon, Mitch Vogel, David Canary (50 min) 10.00 Spiderman (2) - serial animowany 10.30 Przygody Hucka Finna (19) - serial animowany 11.00 Tajemnicza wyspa (24) - serial przygodowy (25 min) 11.30 Pacific Blue (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. R. Hemecker (powt.) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (6) - serial (25 min) 13.00 Dajcie nam święty spokój (1) - serial sensacyjny (50 min) 13.50 Markiza Angelika (Angelique marquise des Anges) - film kostiumowy, Francja 1964, reż. Bernard Borderie (powt.) 14.15 Josh Kirby, wojownik czasu (6): Ostatnia bitwa o wszechświat (Josh Kirby, Time Warrior, part 6: Last Battle for the Universe) - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Frank Arnold, wyk. Corbin Alfred, Jennifer Burns, Derek Webster, Jonathan Charles Kaplan (86 min) (powt.) 15.45 Magazyn 16.00 Orbitalny posterunek (19) - serial SF (50 min) 17.00 Co piszczy w sporcie? (1) - serial dla młodzieży (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (27) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Kojak (63) - serial kryminalny, USA 1973, wyk. Telly Savalas, Dan Frazer, Kevin Dobson (50 min) 19.00 Pacific Blue (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker, wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey (60 min) 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Scarlet (6/8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. John Erman, wyk. Timothy Dalton, Joanne Whalley-Kilmer, Stephen Colins, Sean Bean (50 min) 21.00 Matlock (1) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1986-95, reż. Chris Hibler, wyk. Andy Griffith, Kene Holliday, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars (50 min) 21.50 Pierwsza fala (First Wave) (17) - serial SF, USA 1998, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Sebastain Space, Stacy Grant, Gord Van Ieperen (45 min) 22.45 Maska śmierci (Mask of Death) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Rae Dawn Chong, Billy Dee Williams (90 min) 00.25 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 00.55 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 01.25 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.55 DJ Club - program muzyczny 02.25 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.10 Pożegnanie 06.00 Teleshopping 07.00 Komando Małolat - serial sensacyjny 07.45 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial przygodowy 08.40 Latający statek - film animowany 09.35 Ostatni jednorożec - film animowany 11.10 Przyjaciel wesołego diabła - baśń filmowa, Polska 1986, reż. Jerzy Łukaszewicz, wyk. Waldemar Kalisz, Piotr Dziamarski, Franciszek Pieczka, Zbigniew Grabski (90 min) 12.45 Holiday Inn - komedia muzyczna, USA 1942, reż. Mark Sandrich, wyk. Bing Crosby, Fred Astaire, Walter Abel, Marjori Reynolds (100 min) 14.30 Siódme niebo - serial komediowy 15.20 Savannah - serial obyczajowy 16.10 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy 16.35 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 17.00 PRZEBÓJ KOMEDIOWY: Baseballista (Mr. Baseball) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Fred Schepisi, wyk. Tom Selleck, Ken Takakura, Aya Takanashi, Dennis Haysbert (105 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny 20.00 -23.10 PRZEBOJOWA NIEDZIELA: 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Szkarłat i czerń (The Scarlet and the Black) - dramat wojenny, USA 1983, reż. Jerry London, wyk. Gregory Peck, Christopher Plummer, John Gielgud, Raf Vallone (140 min) 01.30 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Brytania/Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) (powt.) 03.10 Rumble Fish - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1983, reż. Francis Ford Coppola, wyk. Matt Dillon, Mickey Rourke, Vincent Spano, Diane Lane (91 min) 07.00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Rozkodowany Bunny - filmy animowane 08.00 (K) Kumple 2 - serial animowany 08.20 (K) Co w trawie szeleści - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Babar, król słoni - film animowany 10.25 (K) Kochanica Francuza (The French Lieutnant's Woman) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1981, reż. Karel Reisz, wyk. Meryl Streep, Jeremy Irons, Hilton McRae, Emily Morgan (118 min) 12.25 Nie przegap 12.30 Reflektor - talk show Magdy Mołek 13.20 Strefa mroku - serial SF 13.50 (K) Orkiestra (Brassed off) - komedia, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Mark Herman, wyk. Tara Fitzgerald, Ewan McGregor, Pete Postlethwaite (103 min) 15.35 (K) Deser: Obca planeta - film krótkometrażowy 15.55 (K) Przybysze. Wróg pośród nas (Alien Nation: The Enemy Within) - film SF, USA 1996, reż. Kenneth Johnson, wyk. Gary Graham, Eric Pierpoint, Michele Scarabelli, Cathy Frankel (87 min) 17.25 (K) Gruby i chudszy (The Nutty Professor) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Tom Shadyac, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jada Pinkett, James Coburn, Larry Miller (91 min) 19.00 (K) Przyjaciele 4 - serial komediowy 19.25 (K) Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 (K) Szymon Mówi Show - magazyn 20.00 (K) 13 Posterunek - serial komediowy 20.30 (K) Święty (The Saint) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Philip Noyce, wyk. Val Kilmer, Elisabeth Shue, Rade Serbedzija, Valeri Nikolayev (110 min) 22.25 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 23.45 (K) Współlokatorki (Career Girls) - film obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Mike Leigh, wyk. Katrin Cartlidge, Lynda Steadman, Mark Benton, Joe Tucker (83 min) 00.10 (K) Aleja snajperów (Welcome to Sarajevo) - dramat sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1996, reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Stephen Dillane, Woody Harrelson, Marisa Tomei, Emira Nusevic (98 min) 02.50 (K) Desperatki (Set it off) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. F. Gary Gray 04.50 (K) Deser: Tantal - film krótkometrażowy 05.00 (K) Autostrada (Freeway) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Francis Delia, wyk. Darlanne Fluegel, James Russo, Michael Belzer (87 min) 06.30 (K) Tajemnice morskich głębin - serial dokumentalny 06.25 Igraszki z losem (Flirting With Disaster) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David Russell, wyk. Ben Stiller, Patricia Arquette (88 min) 08.00 Piękne dziewczyny (Beautiful Girls) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Matt Dillon, Uma Thurman (108 min) 09.55 Pierwszy rok jelenia - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1994 10.50 Kulisy filmu Faceci w czerni - reportaż 11.20 Kłamca (The Lies He Told) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Larry Elikann, wyk. Gary Cole, Karen Sillas (90 min) 13.00 Elza z afrykańskiego buszu - Nowe przygody (Born Free. A New Adventure) - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Tommy Lee Wallace, wyk. Jonathan Brandis, Chris Noth (92 min) 14.35 Matylda (Matilda) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Danny De Vito, wyk. Kim Basinger, Rhea Perlman (94 min) 16.15 101 dalmatyńczyków (101 Dalmatians) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeff Daniels (98 min) 18.00 Emma - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Douglas McGrath, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Toni Collette (116 min) 20.00 Marcin Daniec Na Stojaka - Wydanie świąteczne - program rozrywkowy 21.05 Od zmierzchu do świtu (From Dusk Till Dawn) - horror, USA 1996, reż. Robert Rodriguez, wyk. George Clooney, Quentin Tarantino (103 min) 22.55 Gliniarz z metropolii (Metro) - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Michael Rapaport (112 min) 00.50 Piękne dziewczyny (Beautiful Girls) - film obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Ted Demme, wyk. Matt Dillon, Uma Thurman (108 min) 02.45 Wyznania w taksówce 4 - film dokumentalny, USA 1997 03.45 Magia Batistów (Eve's Bayou) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Kasi Lemmons, wyk. Samuel Jackson, Lynn Whitfield (103 min) 05.35 Kulisy filmu Faceci w czerni – reportaż 07.00 Z przygodą przez wieki - serial animowany 07.30 Przygody słonika Mumfie - serial animowany, Kanada 08.00 Przygody Papirusa - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 08.30 Pinokio - film animowany 10.00 Minty - serial dla dzieci, Australia 1998 10.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993 11.00 Sarah Fergusson: rozbitkowie - show 12.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy 12.30 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 13.30 Ostra jazda - kaskaderskie pokazy snowbardu 14.00 Motowizja: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Belgii, Rajd Portugalii 15.00 Transworld Sport 16.00 Władca pierścieni (The Lord of the Rings) - film animowany, USA 1978, reż. Ralph Bakshi, wyk. Christopher Guard, William Squire, Dominic Guard, John Hurt (133 min) 18.20 Filmy animowane 18.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki - serial dla młodzieży, 1998 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Nocny rycerz - serial sensacyjny, 1997 21.00 Crying Freeman: Wybrany (Crying Freeman) - thriller, USA/Kan./Jap./Franc. 1995, reż. Christophe Gans, wyk. Mark Dacoscos, Tcheky Karyo, Julie Condra, Rae Dawn Chong (101 min) 22.50 Zimna stal (Cold Steel) - film sensacyjny, USA 1987, reż. Dorothy Ann Puzo, wyk. Brad Davis, Sharon Stone, Jonathan Banks, Jay Acovone (87 min) 00.25 Krzyk ciszy (Cries of Silence) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Avery Crounse, wyk. Kathleen York, Karen Black, Erin Buchanan, Ellen Crawford (120 min) 02.25 Tarpany - film obyczajowy, Polska 1961, reż. Kazimierz Kutz, wyk. Andrzej Szalawski, Ewa Krasnodebska, Jerzy Jogalla, Henryk Hunko (90 min) 05.50 Top Shop 08.00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży 08.30 Top Shop 12.30 Kurs rysunku - program dla dzieci 13.00 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy 13.30 Fachowiec radzi - program poradnikowy 14.00 Top Shop 17.15 Godzina z... Pop Music - program muzyczny 18.00 Nie tylko na weekend - magazyn turystyczny 18.30 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 19.00 Generał Daimos - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Paisa - dramat, Włochy 1946, reż. Roberto Rosselini, wyk. Carmela Sazio, Robert Van Loon, Maria Michi, Gar Moore (120 min) 21.30 Romeo i Julia - balet, muz. Siergiej Prokofiew, choreografia Leonid Lavrovsky 22.35 Top Shop 23.50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn filmowy (powt.) 00.20 Reportaż z planu - magazyn nowości filmowych 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Wielkanocne śniadanie, czyli TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 08.00 Kocia Wielkanoc - serial animowany 08.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 08.50 Miasto piesprawia - serial animowany, Francja 1995 09.10 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany 09.35 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 10.00 Arsene Lupin, Czarna Peleryna - serial animowany, Kanada/Francja 1996 10.25 Rupert - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1993 10.50 Miasto piesprawia - serial animowany, Francja 1995 11.10 Rycerze Kanciastego Stołu - serial animowany 11.35 Orson i Olivia - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 12.00 Chrystus - przesłanie na następne tysiąclecie - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 13.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.30 Opowieści łowieckie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 14.00 Tajemnice plaż - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 Przepowiednie - film dokumentalny, USA 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.00 Przynęta - serial detektywistyczny, USA 1956 17.30 Uczelnia drugiej szansy - cykl wykładów 18.00 Wielkanoc w krainie bajki - filmy animowane dla dzieci 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - teledyski z życzeniami na zamówienie telewidzów 21.00 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 22.00 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Odmiana losu (Reversal of Fortune) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Glenn Close, Jeremy Irons, Ron Silver, Annabella Sciorra (104 min) 23.50 Telewizja Mamy i Taty: Wiosenne wody (Torrents of Spring/Acque di primavera) - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy 1990, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Nastassja Kinsky, Valeria Golino, William Forsythe (110 min) 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 08.00 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.00 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 12.20 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 12.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 13.20 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 15.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.30 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 17.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 18.20 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia, USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 19.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.20 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 20.40 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 22.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.50 Grzeszna dniem i nocą (Veilleur de nuit) - komedia, Francja 1996, reż. Patric Ferant, wyk. Philippe Noiret, Sabine Azema, Eric Metayer (75 min) 00.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.10 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 02.40 Zakończenie programu 2 06.00 ATV Smyk - blok programów dla dzieci 19.00 Szczury Paryża (Les gaspards) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1973, reż. Pierre Tchernia, wyk. Michel Serrault, Philippe Noiret, Charles Denner, Gerard Depardieu (93 min)21.00 Frankenstein 90 - film fantastyczny, Francja 1984, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Jean Rochefort, Eddy Mitchell, Fiona Gelin, Herma Vos (92 min) 22.30 To jest kino - magazyn filmowy 23.00 Z całą niewinnością (En toute innocence) - dramat psychologiczny, Francja 1988, reż. Alain Jessua, wyk. Michel Serrault, Nathalie Baye, Suzanne Flon, Bernard Fresson (92 min) 00.30 Teatrzyk intryg przedstawia - serial kryminalny 01.00 Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie (Peccati in famiglia) - komedia, Włochy 1975, reż. Bruno Gaburro, wyk. Michele Placido, Simonetta Stefanelli (95 min) 02.40 ATV idzie do kina - przegląd nowości kinowych 03.00 Zakończenie programu 07.25 Indianie Ameryki Północnej (14/20): Potawatomi 08.00 Poza nawiasem (2-ost.): Serce na dłoni 09.05 Czarne Tygrysy - wojownicy samobójcy 09.35 Kroniki Popular science (24/60) 09.45 Samotna planeta (9/39): Na szlaku Majów 10.35 Rakiety w kosmosie (12/13): W stronę Marsa 11.30 Zapomniane profesje (8/13): Wypalanie wapna; Produkcja mydła 12.00 Historia Włoch XX wieku (26/42): Polityka społeczna 12.30 Z wizytą w Covent Garden (2/6): W objęciach rynku 13.20 Na tropach przyrody: Mieszkańcy nocy 13.45 7 dni z kanałem PLANETE 14.10 Mój brat, moja siostra 15.05 Rosjanie stąd odeszli 15.35 Wielkie bitwy historii (22/28): Solferino, rok 1859 16.30 Tańczmy rock and rolla (6/10) 17.30 Morze pełne życia (9/26): Tajemnicze morze 18.00 Bob Denard - Korsarz republiki (2-ost.) 18.55 Pamiętniki emigrantów - dziedzictwo Maghrebu (1/3): Ojcowie 19.50 Inna przyszłość (1/4): Proszę o głos 20.35 Galeria przestępców (9/10): Mickey Cohen 21.25 Zwierzęta rzek 21.55 Rzeźnik z Boxgrove - tajemnice wykopalisk 22.45 Aktualności z przeszłości (10) 23.40 Kroniki Popular science (23/60) 23.50 Luksusowy drobiazg 00.40 Zbieracze 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Ricky Martin 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Wieści - program dla rolników 08.50 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Serial telewizyjny 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Sztuka kochania 22.00 Studio sport Telewizji Białystok 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Magazyn toruński 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z kościoła pod wezwaniem Świętej Trójcy w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 A wszystko inne nam - reportaż 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Disco dance 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Świat zamieszkały - magazyn ekumeniczny 08.55 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 09.15 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40, czyli przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.00 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.20 Kronika kulturalna 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Srebrny koń - film animowany 09.05 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej 13.05 Studio Gol 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - program Doroty Podlodowskiej 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.25 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Aktualności 21.40 Rawa Blues Festiwal - Irek Dudek Symphonic Blues 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.10 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Obywatelka świata: Barbara Hendricks - reportaż 08.50 Recital Barbary Hendricks (2) 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Rola - magazyn dla rolników 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn publicystyczny 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 13.35 Życiorysy z refrenem: Jacek Zieliński 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - magazyn 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wielkanocka - Góralskie Święta 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Panorama wojskowa 08.50 Nowina 09.00 Podlaski Wyłygdyń - reportaż 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.10 Album lubelski 13.35 Dziedzictwo 14.00 Arka Noego - puszcza żubra - film przyrodniczy 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Panorama lubelska 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Panorama lubelska 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 Uczucia - recital Michała Bajora 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Magazyn ekologiczny 08.50 Z historią na ty 09.10 Mój świat 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Magazyn kulturalny 13.00 Łódź 3 proponuje 13.15 Muzyczna niedziela 14.00 Depozyt wiary - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi 21.45 Bywalec - Łódzkie wiadomości towarzyskie 22.00 Holiday on Ice - reportaż 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Program na poniedziałek 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Widnokrąg - wielkopolski magazyn rolniczy 09.00 Teleskop 09.15 Lunapark - program kulturalny 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 12.35 Kwadrans do przodu 12.50 Mój dom, moje mieszkanie - program poradnikowy 13.05 Studio sport - retransmisje 13.35 Pożegnanie lata - Gniezno 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Teleskop 18.30 (WP) Sigurd - zabójca smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Teleskop 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 21.55 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informacje 22.00 Studio sport - retransmisje 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Od Marzanny do Lanego Poniedziałku 09.00 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Alleluja - koncert Wielkanocny 13.00 Noc artystów - relacja 13.30 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 13.45 Nie tylko Wawel - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Usta prawdy - film dokumentalny 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Matragona - koncert 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.05 Program na poniedziałek 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Fonograf - magazyn muzyczny 13.10 Strażnicy kultury 13.45 Na szlaku 14.00 Arka: Wielkanoc 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Kronika 18.30 (WP) O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Porgy and Bess 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 07.00 (WP) Miś Rupert - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Ja i moje zwierzęta - serial dokumentalny 07.40 (WP) Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 (WP) Bajki małego czarodzieja - serial animowany 08.30 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.45 Koncert życzeń 09.30 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 09.55 (WP) Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 (WP) Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 (WP) Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.15 Znajomi z ZOO 14.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 (WP) Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 (WP) Wyspa Wielkanocna - film dokumentalny 16.05 (WP) Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 (WP) Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 (WP) Panorama 18.10 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.30 (WP) Sigurd - zabójca smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 (WP) Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Wielkanoc z Telewizją Wrocław 22.00 3,2,1... start! 22.30 (WP) Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 (WP) Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 06.10 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.15 Szczecin 2000 06.45 Aktualności 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Daisy Town - serial animowany 10.00 101 najpiękniejszych piosenek z filmów Disneya - program produkcji USA 11.00 Tajemnice zapisane w Biblii - film dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 12.30 Max i przyjaciele - serial 13.30 Twarzą w twarz 14.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 15.45 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Fałszywie oskarżona (Falsely Accused) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Lisa Hartman, James Staley, Gwynth Walsh (90 min) 00.45 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sex i pieniądze - film fabularny 01.45 Twarzą w twarz 02.15 Program na poniedziałek 02.20 Teleinformator 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Daisy Town - serial animowany 10.00 101 najpiękniejszych piosenek z filmów Disneya - program produkcji USA 11.00 Tajemnice zapisane w Biblii - film dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Reporterski Vigor 12.15 Spotkania rodzinne 12.30 Max i przyjaciele - serial 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych - wydanie świąteczne 14.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 15.45 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Fałszywie oskarżona (Falsely Accused) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Lisa Hartman, James Staley, Gwynth Walsh (90 min) 00.45 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sex i pieniądze - film fabularny 01.45 Magazyn sportowy 02.15 Spotkania rodzinne 02.30 Program na jutro 02.35 Infokanał 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Daisy Town - serial animowany 10.00 101 najpiękniejszych piosenek z filmów Disneya - program produkcji USA 11.00 Tajemnice zapisane w Biblii - film dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 12.30 Max i przyjaciele - serial 13.30 Auto zwiad - informator motoryzacyjny 14.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 15.45 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Fałszywie oskarżona (Falsely Accused) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Lisa Hartman, James Staley, Gwynth Walsh (90 min) 00.45 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sex i pieniądze - film fabularny 01.45 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 10.00 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Przygody Saltiego - serial dla młodzieży 12.20 U źródeł wiary - film dokumentalny, USA 13.20 Wielka saga zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 13.50 Video wizyty: Hiszpania - program krajoznawczy 14.20 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy - program sportowy 15.00 Strażnicy wagi - program o odchudzaniu 15.30 Szaleństwa panny Ewy - film dla młodzieży, Polska 1984, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Dorota Grzelak, Emilian Kmiński, Anna Milewska, Anna Seniuk (90 min) 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu - reportaż 17.15 Noce i dnie (10/12) - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Antczak, wyk. Jadwiga Barańska, Jerzy Bińczycki, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Jerzy Kamas (60 min) 18.15 Rozmowa z Jamesem Devine 18.45 Na horyzoncie - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Przygody zwierząt - serial przyrodniczy 20.00 Romantyczna Angielka (The Romantic Englishwoman) - film obyczajowy, USA 1975, reż. Joseph Losey, wyk. Glenda Jackson, Michael Caine, Helmut Berger, Beatrice Romand (115 min) 22.00 Kochankowie mojej mamy - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1986, reż. Radosław Piwowarski, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Rafał Węgrzyniak, Bohdan Smoleń, Krzysztof Zaleski (94 min) 23.50 Sąd kryminalny - serial sensacyjny 00.50 Zakończenie programu 08.30 Program dnia 09.00 Program lokalny 09.25 Hipermarket WTK 09.30 Studio sport 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.10 Irena do domu - komedia obyczajowa, Polska 1955, reż. Jan Fethke, wyk. Lidia Wysocka, Adolf Dymsza, Kazimierz Brusikiewicz, Ludwik Sempoliński (91 min) 12.40 Kowal - komedia 13.00 Z najlepszymi życzeniami - program muzyczny 13.50 Zamki i pałace - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Śladem rodzaju ludzkiego - program popularnonaukowy 14.30 Program lokalny 14.55 Hipermarket WTK 15.00 Wielkanoc 15.30 Bajki animowane 16.00 Aktualności motoryzacyjne 16.05 Moto-Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Muzyka w WTK 17.15 W poszukiwaniu zaginionych skarbów - program dokumentalny 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Aby do pierwszego - magazyn gospodarczy 18.25 Ring z... Janem Kobuszewskim 19.30 Błękitny ludzik - program ekologiczny 20.00 Studio sport 20.30 Niebo nad Berlinem (Der himmel über Berlin) - dramat obyczajowy, RFN 1987, reż. Wim Wenders, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Otto Sander, Peter Falk, Solveig Dommartin (90 min) 22.35 Program lokalny 23.05 Perfumy (Perfume) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Roland S. Jefferson, wyk. Kathleen Bradley Overton, Shy Jefferson, Ted Lange, Lynn Marlin (93 min) 01.00 Muzyka na dobranoc thumb|left 07.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 08.00 Popeye - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Lucky Luke - Daisy Town 10.00 101 najpiękniejszych piosenek z filmów Disneya - program produkcji USA 11.00 Tajemnice zapisane w Biblii - film dokumentalny, USA 12.00 Życie zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 12.30 Max i przyjaciele - serial 13.30 Cinema - magazyn nowości filmowych - wydanie świąteczne 14.00 Powrót Sherlocka Holmes'a - film fabularny 15.45 Lista przebojów Podwórkowych Bogdana Łazuki 16.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 17.30 Upadek europejskich dynastii - serial dokumentalny, Francja 18.40 Piękni i sławni czyli nasza wizyta u... - program Doroty Wellman 19.05 McCall - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Express do Pekinu (Len Deighton's Bullet to Beijing) - film sensacyjny, Kanada/W. Bryt./Rosja 1995, reż. George Mihalka, wyk. Michael Caine, Jason Connery, Mia Sara (101 min) 21.55 Wieczór z wampirem - talk show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 23.10 Fałszywie oskarżona (Falsely Accused) - dramat obyczajowy, USA, reż. Noel Nosseck, wyk. Lisa Hartman, James Staley, Gwynth Walsh (90 min) 00.45 WYDANIE SPECJALNE: Sex i pieniądze - film fabularny 01.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 07.00 Miś Rupert (26/39) - serial animowany 07.25 Ja i moje zwierzęta (19/26) - serial dokumentalny 07.40 Dzwonnicy - sztuka telewizyjna 08.05 Bajki małego czarodzieja (25/26) - serial animowany 08.30 Program lokalny 09.30 Animaniacy (1/33) - serial animowany 09.55 Wielkanoc w naszym lesie - film animowany 10.20 Jajko - film dokumentalny 10.50 Dzieje pisma - film dokumentalny 11.45 Europejskie rodowody (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 12.30 Program lokalny 14.30 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 15.00 Bajki z czterech stron świata - serial dla dzieci 15.30 Wyspa Wielkanocna (1/2) - film dokumentalny 16.05 Nasz dom (10/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, wyk. Wilford Brimley, Deidre Hall, Shannen Doherty, Chad Allen 17.00 Bjork: Live '94 - koncert 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 O Sigurdzie - zabójcy smoków - film dla młodzieży 20.00 Harvey - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. George Schaefer, wyk. Harry Anderson, Leslie Nielsen, Swoosie Kurtz (88 min) 21.30 Program lokalny 22.30 Zew krwi (The Call of the Wild) - film przygodowy, USA 1976, reż. Jerry Jameson, wyk. John Beck, Bernard Fresson, John McLiam, Donald Moffat (94 min) 00.05 Największe przeboje - koncert laureatów 01.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 08.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.00 (P) (na żywo) Lekkoatletyka: Maraton w Paryżu 11.30 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - półfinały (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu 14.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: PŚ - Tour des Flandres 17.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Niemcy - Paragwaj 19.00 (P) Pływanie: MŚ w Hongkongu (wydarzenia dnia) 19.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 20.00 (P) (na żywo) Piłka nożna: Młodzieżowe MŚ w Nigerii - mecz Meksyk - Irlandia 22.00 (P) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Hilton Head - finał 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Automobilizm: Wyścigi serii Nascar w Dallas 01.00 Sporty ekstremalne: Zimowe igrzyska w Vars (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 -10.30 Seriale animowane i programy dla dzieci: 06.00 Godzina ze zwierzętami 07.00 Maus-Club 07.30 Pumuckl TV - magazyn dla dzieci 08.30 Ulica Sezamkowa 09.00 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego (powt.) 10.00 Program z myszką (powt.) 10.30 Wielkanoc w Rzymie - transmisja Mszy Świętej z placu św. Piotra w Rzymie z udziałem Jana Pawła II 12.45 Wiadomości 12.50 Nomad z Kolonii - reportaż 13.35 Operazione San Pietro (Die Abenteuer des Kardinal Braun) - komedia kryminalna, Niem./Włochy/Franc. 1967, reż. Lucio Fulci, wyk. Heinz Rühmann, edward G. Robinson, Jean-Claude Brialy, Wolfgang Kieling (90 min) 15.05 Wiadomości 15.10 (na żywo) Studio sport: Kolarstwo - PŚ w Meerbeke 16.30 Klinika pod palmami (2/3) - miniserial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1995 18.00 Wiadomości 18.05 Siódmy zmysł 18.08 Przegląd sportowy 18.39 Złota jedynka - losowanie loterii liczbowej 18.40 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy 19.10 Świat w zwierciadle - korespondencje ze świata 19.50 Sport-telegram 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 The Blond Baboon (Der blonde Affe) - film kryminalny, Niem./Hol. 1998, reż. Thomas Jauch, wyk. Jürgen Prochnow, Götz Otto, Michael Mendl, Peter Franke (90 min) 21.45 Królewskie dzieci - film dokumentalny 22.30 Wiadomości 22.40 Trainspotting - dramat obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Ewen Bremner, Jonny Lee Miller, Kevin McKidd (105 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.15 Prawdziwe wyznania (True Confessions) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1981, reż. Ulu Grosbard, wyk. Robert De Niro, Robert Duvall, Charles Durning, Burgess Meredith (80 min) 02.00 36 Hours - film wojenny, USA 1965, reż. George Seaton, wyk. James Garner, Rod Taylor, Eva Marie Saint, Werner Peters (110 min) 03.50 Odds Against Tommorrow (Wenig Chancen für morgen) - film kryminalny, USA 1959, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Harry Belafonte, Robert Ryan, Ed Begley, Shelley Winters (92 min) 05.25 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Niemiec thumb|left 04.45 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 05.45 -07.05 Seriale animowane 07.05 Making of... (powt.) 07.30 Tatko da radę nam wszystkim - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/94 08.55 Gwiazda bojowa Galaktyka - serial SF, USA 1978/80 (powt.) 10.55 Księga baśni (Storybook) - film fantastyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 12.40 Dotyk anioła - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 13.40 Najśmieszniejsze spoty reklamowe świata (powt.) 14.45 BRAVO TV Weekend - magazyn muzyczny 17.05 THE DOME IX - Chartparty Megastars 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kat z Londynu (Der Henker von London) - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1963, reż. Edwin Zbonek, wyk. Hanjörg Felmy, Maria Perschy, Dieter Borsche, Wolfgang Preiss (90 min) 22.15 Dusiciel z zamku Blackmoore (Der Würger von Schloß Blackmoore) - thriller, Niemcy 1963, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Karin Dor, Harry Riebauer, Rudolf Fernau, Hans Nielsen (87 min) 23.55 World Wrestling Federation - RAW 01.00 Spogliamoci cosi senza pudor... (Lollipops und heiße Höschen) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1976 (powt.) 02.25 Redakcja (powt.) 03.30 Honor the Father and Mother: The Menendez Murders (Du sollst Vater und Mutter ehren: Doppelmord in Beverly Hills) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Paul Schneider, James Farentino, Jill Clayburgh, Billy Warlock, David Beron (93 min) thumb|left 06.20 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 06.25 Skandal wokół Dodo (Skandal um Dodo) - komedia, Austria 1958, reż. Eduard von Borsody, wyk. Olive Moorefield, Harald Juhnke, Karin Dor, Oskar Sima (88 min) 08.00 WECK UP - show 09.00 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.00 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 (powt.) 11.00 Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963, reż. Robert Aldrich, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Snita Ekberg, Ursula Andress (124 min) 13.10 Heintje - Kiedyś znów zaświeci słońce (Heintje - Einmal wird die Sonne wieder scheinen) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1969, reż. Hans Heinrich, wyk. Heintje, Heinz Reinecke, Gerlinde Locker, Paul Dahlke (91 min) 15.10 La principessa e il povero (Die Falsche Prinzessin) (1/2) - film fantastyczny, Niem./Włochy 1997, reż. Lamberto bava, wyk. Anna Falchi, Mathieu Carriere, Lorenzo Crespi, Max von Sydow (86 min) 17.00 Jezioro marzeń - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/98 18.00 blitz - magazyn 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 19.00 ranissimo - piłkarski show 20.15 Zemsta jest słodka - show 22.05 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.05 Uwaga kamera! - wideoshow 00.05 Luv (Versuch's doch mal mit meiner Frau) - komedia, USA 1967, reż. Clive Donner, wyk. Jack lemmon, Peter Falk, Elaine May, Nina Wayne (92 min) 01.50 La principessa e il povero (Die Falsche Prinzessin) (1/2) - film fantastyczny, Niem./Włochy 1997 (powt.) 03.25 Widziane w ten sposób - rozważania o współczesności 03.30 Czterech z Teksasu (Four for Texas) - western, USA 1963 (powt.) 05.25 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) thumb|left 06.10 Przygody w głębinach (7/8) - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Magazyn reklamowy 08.05 Perfect Gentlemen (Ladies mit weißer Weste) - komedia obyczjowa, USA 1978 (powt.) 09.50 Zielony salon - talkshow 10.35 NZZ Format - magazyn 11.20 DCTP Kiosk Special 13.20 Zdeptane marzenia (Scattered Dreams) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Neema Barnette, wyk. Tyne Daly, Gerald McRaney, Sonny Shroyer, Andrew Prine (95 min) 15.00 Wokół Morza Śródziemnego (4/15) - reportaż 15.55 Czas na zwierzęta - magazyn 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 auto motor sport tv - magazyn samochodowy 18.10 VOXTOURS: Chile - magazyn podróżnika 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn 20.15 Rasputin - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996, reż. Uli Edel, wyk. Alan Rickman, Ian McKellen (100 min) 22.15 Tylko instynkt (Once Were Warriors) - dramat obyczajowy, Nowa Zelandia 1994, reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Rena Owen, temuera Morrison, Mamaengaora Kerr-Bell, Julian Arahanga (95 min) 00.15 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 01.15 Police des moeurs (Heiße Nächte in Saint Tropez) - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1987 (powt.) 02.55 Rasputin - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1996 (powt.) 04.50 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych thumb|left 06.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 07.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 09.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 11.00 Amica Tv - Live - talkshow 12.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Lämmermann-Show 14.00 Co było grane? - przegląd weekendowych nowości 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum (E 17) 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn rozmaitości muzycznych 19.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski 01.00 Nocne teledyski thumb|left 06.00 Rozruch - magazyn poranny 10.00 European Top 20 - europejska lista przebojów 11.00 The Essential Hanson - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 11.30 Will Smith's Greatest Mtv Moments - spotkanie ze znanym komikiem i piosenkarzem 12.00 The Essential U2 - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 12.30 MOST WANTED WEEKEND 13.00 Wszystko o Pameli Anderson - magazyn muzycznych biografii 13.30 Biorytmy: Janet Jackson 14.00 Wszystko o Michaelu Jacksonie - magazyn muzycznych biografii 14.30 MOST WANTED WEEKEND 15.00 The Essential Spice Girls - wywiad z 'pierwszej ręki' 15.30 Ultrasound - talkshow (Madonna) 16.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 18.00 Wiadomości - wydanie weekendowe 18.30 Mtv Movie Special - magazyn filmowy 19.00 SO 90'S - największe przeboje lat 90. 20.00 Most Selected - ulubione teledyski widzów Mtv 21.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 21.30 Fanatic - talkshow 22.00 Mtv Live - show muzyczny (Depeche Mode) 22.30 Beavis i Butt-head - serial animowany 23.00 Mtv Amour - erogenna strefa muzyki 00.00 Baza Mtv - show muzyczny (hip-hop, jungle, R & B, drum 'n' bass and reggae) 01.00 Muzyczny Mix niedzielnej nocy 04.00 Noc z teledyskami thumb|left 07.00 (P) Weterynarz 08.00 (P) Wszystko o zwierzętach 09.00 (P) Hollywood Safari 10.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 11.00 (P) Dolina sutykatek 12.00 (P) Dzieci zoo 13.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Narkotyczny trans 14.00 (P) Hollywood Safari: Gry wojenne 15.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 16.00 (P) Weterynarz 17.00 (P) Dobry pies: Kopanie - pies niszczyciel 17.30 (P) Dobry pies: Podstawy szkolenia 18.00 (P) Kroniki zoo 19.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Banici w interiorze (2) 20.00 (P) Wilki u naszych drzwi 21.00 (P) Wielka aukcja dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Wielkie łowy 23.00 (P) Bezlitosna pora roku 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06.00 SERIALE ANIMOWANE: Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 06.30 Czarodziejska karuzela 07.00 Wiadomości 07.30 Mrugający Bill 08.00 Tabaluga 08.30 - 22.00 PTASIA WIELKANOC 22.00 Scooby Doo 22.30 Johnny Bravo 23.00 The Powerpuff Girls 23.30 Laboratorium Dextera 00.00 Krówka i kurczak 00.30 To ja, łasiczka 01.00 Odlotowe wyścigi 01.30 Kocia ferajna 02.00 Pomocy - nadchodzą misie! 02.30 Przebojowe kocięta 03.00 Wiadomości 03.30 Omer i gwiezdne dziecko 04.00 Mrugający Bill 04.30 Mieszkańcy Doliny Owocowej 05.00 Wiadomości 05.30 Tabaluga thumb|left 06.00 Murder Ahoy - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. George Pollack, wyk. Margaret Rutherford, Lionel Jefferies, Stringer Davin, William Mervyn (89 min) 07.45 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1965, reż. Andrew L. Stone, wyk. James Booth, Honor Blackman, Shirley Jones, Stella Stevens (103 min) 09.45 San Francisco - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1936, reż. W.S. Van Dyke, wyk. Clark Gable, Spencer Tracy, Jeanette MacDonald (111 min) 11.45 Rich, Young and Pretty - musical, USA 1951, reż. Norman Taurog, wyk. Jane Powell, Danielle Darrieux, Marcel Dalio, Vic Damagne (91 min) 13.30 Young Bess - film biograficzny, USA 1953, reż. George Sidney, wyk. Deborah Kerr, Charles Laughton, Jean Simmons, Stewart Granger (107 min) 15.30 Bunt na Bounty (Mutiny on the Bounty) - film przygodowy, USA 1935, reż. Frank Lloyd, wyk. Clark Gable, Charles Laughton, Franchot Tone, Herbert Mundin (132 min) 18.00 Tajemnica mojego sukcesu (The Secret of My Success) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1965 (powt.) 20.00 Na przepustce (On the Town) - musical, USA 1949, reż. Gene Kelly, Stanley Donen, wyk. Gene Kelly, Frank Sinatra, Vera-Ellen, Betty Garrett (94 min) 22.00 TEMAT WIODĄCY: GWIAZDY ZA KRATKAMI - Wzgórze (The Hill) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1965, reż. Sidney Lumet, wyk. Sean Connery, Ian Hendry, Michael Redgrave, Ian Bannen (124 min) 00.30 The Big House - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1930, reż. George Hill, wyk. Wallace Beery, Robert Montgomery, Lewis Stone, Chester Morris (87 min) 02.15 Rhapsody - film obyczajowy, USA 1954, reż. Charles Vidor, wyk. Elizabeth Taylor, Vittorio Gassman, John Erickson, Louis Calhern (116 min) 04.30 Village of the Damned - horror SF, USA 1960, reż. Wolf Rilla, wyk. George Sanders, Barbara Shelley, Michael Gwynne, Laurence Naismith (75 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TMT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Atomic TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Białystok z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Bydgoszcz z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Gdańsk z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Kraków z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Lublin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Łódź z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTV 3 Poznań z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 3 Rzeszów z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 7 Szczecin z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 Wrocław z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Bryza z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WTK z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ARD z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Vox z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Viva z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TNT z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Vigor z 1999 roku